Casa de Calamardo
Calle Concha 122 es la casa y residencia de Calamardo. Calamardo se enorgullecía de su casa después de ganar el título de Príncipe de la casa fantástica de Nicolás Whithers en una competencia contra su rival de toda la vida, Squilliam Fancyson. También la casa de Calamardo es el lugar del programa popular de Fondo de Bikini "La fiesta de casa de Calamardo". En un episodio, un pez se equivoca la dirección de la casa a 122 calle concha. La boca de la casa de Calamardo es una puerta, pero originalmente, su boca esta cerrada, y una puerta descansaba debajo de ella. El diseño del exterior de la casa es una reminiscencia de una cabeza de la Isla de Pascua. el piso consiste en tres cuartos contiguos; el primero al frente esta la sala de estar, la sala de estar consiste en una biblioteca con algunos de los recuerdos de jazz de Calamardo, un sillón, una mesa de café y una televisión. Detrás de la sala de estar esta la cocina con una nevera, un contador de islas y cuatro cabinas. Es ahí en donde Calamardo cocina. El comedor está a un lado y consiste en una mesa redonda con sillas y una lampara de araña de caparazón de almeja. Ahí hay una sala a un lado con una escalera de espiral que va hacia el segundo piso. También hay un ascensor. Arriba es un dormitorio con una cama de dosel, un velador y un armario con relojes despertadores como se ve en Employee of the month. Fuera del dormitorio es un cuarto de baño con un inodoro, un regadero con una cabina de medicina y una bañera/ducha. También hay una galería en donde Calamardo pinta o toca con su clarinete. Otros cuartos del segundo piso son una biblioteca y una trastienda. Su estilo arquitectónico es de Polinesia. Interior Primer piso *'Cocina': Esta atrás. Es ahí en donde Calamardo hace comida como pastel. *'Comedor': Esta al lado de la cocina. Es ahí en donde Calamardo come su almuerzo. Es también ahí en donde Calamardo mantiene su teléfono concha en House Fancy. *'Sala de estar': Es ahí en donde Calamardo ve televisión y disfruta los domingos en Good Neighbors. *'Inodoro': Es ahí en donde Calamardo mantiene su "Inodoro parlante" y "Papel higiénico parlante". *'Dormitorio': Solo se ha visto en el primer piso en Plankton!. *'Ascensor': Se ha visto entre la cocina y el comedor y sube hacia el segundo piso. Apareció en Squidward, the unfriendly ghost. Segundo piso *'Dormitorio': Es ahí en donde Calamardo duerme. Este cuarto se encuentra en la oreja izquierda (revelado en Employee of the month). Ahí hay un armario con relojes despertadores. *'Cuarto de baño': Ahí es donde esta la bañera/ducha. Esta a un lado del dormitorio *'Galería': Es ahí en donde Calamardo pinta o toca su clarinete. *'Trastienda': Incluye un papel pintado de objetos que es fácil de sacarlo. Apareció en Squidward, the unfriendly ghost. *'Biblioteca': Es ahí en donde Calamardo lee sus libros. Apareció en Squid Wood y I ♥ dancing. Apariciones Primera Temporada *Help Wanted *Reef Blower *Tea at the Treedome *Bubblestand *Jellyfishing *Plankton! *Naughty Nautical Neighbors *Boating School *Home Sweet Pineapple *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Jellyfish Jam *Sandy's Rocket *Nature Pants *Opposite Day *MuscleBob BuffPants *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Employee of the Month *Scaredy Pants *I Was a Teenage Gary *SB-129 *Sleepy Time *Suds *Valentine's Day *The Paper *Arrgh! *Rock Bottom *Fools in April *Hooky Segunda Temporada *Your Shoe's Untied *Squid's Day Off *Something Smells *Big Pink Loser *Bubble Buddy *Dying for Pie *Patty Hype *Squidville *Prehibernation Week *Christmas Who? *Dumped *No Free Rides *The Smoking Peanut *Shanghaied *Frankendoodle *The Secret Box *Band Geeks *I'm with Stupid *Squid on Strike Tercera Temporada *Club SpongeBob *My Pretty Seahorse *Just One Bite *Idiot Box *Snowball Effect *One Krabs Trash *Rock-A-Bye Bibalve *Ugh (Época prehistórica) *The Great Snail Race *I Had an Accident *The Camping Episode *Missing Identity *The Sponge Who Could Fly *Pranks a Lot Cuarta Temporada *Have You Seen This Snail? *Skill Crane *Good Neighbors *Funny Pants *Patrick SmartPants *SquidBob TentaclePants *Krusty Towers *Chimps Ahoy *Ghost Host *Karate Island *Once Bitten *Bummer Vacation *Squidtastic Voyage *That's No Lady *The Thing *Hocus Pocus *Driven to Tears *Rule of Dumb *Born to Be Wild *The Pink Purloiner *Squid Wood *Best Day Ever *The Gift of Gum Quinta Temporada *Night Light *Waiting *New Digs *Roller Cowards *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Slimy Dancing *Sing a Song of Patrick *A Flea in Her Dome *The Donut of Shame *Picture Day *To Save a Squirrel *20,000 Patties Under the Sea *What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? *The Two Faces of Squidward *SpongeHenge *Stanley S. SquarePants Sexta Temporada *House Fancy *Krabby Road *Penny Foolish *Suction Cup Symphony *Not Normal *Gone *Slide Whistle Stooges *Sun Bleached *Giant Squidward *No Nose Knows *Patty Caper *Boating Buddies *Grooming Gary *Porous Pockets *Choir Boys *Cephalopod Lodge *Squid's Visit *To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants *Pet or Pests *No Hat for Pat *Toy Store of Doom *Sand Castles in the Sand *Shell Shocked *Truth or Square *Pineapple Fever Séptima Temporada *Tentacle-Vision *I ♥ Dancing *Growth Spout *Stuck in the Wringer *Model Sponge *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (También en forma de basura) *Yours, Mine and Mine *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *SpongeBob's Last Stand *A Day Without Tears *Rodeo Daze *Gramma's Secret Recipe *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The Main Drain *Sponge-Cano! *That Sinking Feeling *Enchanted Tiki Dreams *The Abrasive Side *Earworm *Hide and Then What Happens? *You Don't Know Sponge *New Fish in Town *Love That Squid *Big Sister Sam Octava Temporada *A Friendly Game *Sentimental Sponge *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups *Sweet and Sour Squid *The Googly Artiste *A SquarePants Family Vacation *Patrick's Staycation *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation *Mermaid Man Begins *Pet Sitter Pat *Bubble Troubles *Bubble Buddy Returns *Restraining SpongeBob *Are You Happy Now? *Planet of the Jellyfish *Home Sweet Rubble *Face Freeze! *Squiditis *Demolition Doofus *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *The Good Krabby Name *Move It or Lose It *Hello Bikini Bottom! Novena Temporada *Squid Baby *Little Yellow Book *Don't Look Now *SpongeBob You're Fired *Lost in Bikini Bottom *Squid Plus One *Sanctuary! *Patrick! The Game *The Fish Bowl *Sold! *Lame and Fortune *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Snail Mail *Salsa Imbecilicus *The Whole Tooth Décima Temporada *Whirly Brains *Mermaid Pants *Unreal Estate *Code Yellow (Como cabeza de Calamardo) *Mimic Madness *House Worming *Snooze You Lose *SpongeBob's Place *Life Insurance *Burst Your Bubble *Sportz? *Patrick's Coupon *Don't Wake Patrick Undécima Temporada *The Clam Whisperer *Spin the Bottle *There's a Sponge in My Soup *Man Ray Returns *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom *No Pictures Please *Stuck on the Roof *Sanitation Insanity *Bunny Hunt *Squid Noir *Scavenger Pants *Cuddle E. Hugs *Chatterbox Gary *Fun-Sized Friends *Doodle Dimension (Dibujada con el lápiz mágico) *High Sea Diving *Ink Lemonade *Library Cards *Appointment TV *Girls' Night Out Duodécima Temporada *Gary & Spot *Pineapple RV *Gary's Got Legs *Plankton's Old Chum *Stormy Weather *One Trick Sponge *Squid's on a Bus *Broken Alarm *Shell Games *Jolly Lodgers *Biddy Sitting *SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout *SpongeBob in RandomLand *The Ghost of Plankton Inteligencia La casa de Calamardo parece tener una mente propia. Se supuso, a que den un efecto cómico. *'The Secret Box' donde Patrick dice: "Ni siquiera ... la casa de Calamardo". y su casa se inclina hacia abajo para escuchar. *'Good Neighbors' la casa pasó a ser controlada por la instalación atroces de destruir llamado Sistema de Seguridad 5000 (instalación gratis). La única amenaza del Sistema de Seguridad 5000 fue Calamardo Tentáculos, y la casa pasó a ser controlada (similar a las películas de Godzilla, donde los monstruos son controlados por las máquinas), y destruyó Fondo de Bikini. Fue cerrado por el botón de apagado. *'Funny Pants' la cabeza de la isla de pascua realizó una cara de enojado y tenía unas manos para cubrir las orejas es a causa de Bob Esponja está llorando. *'Growth Spout' la casa, dijo después el Sr. Cangrejo ganado Calamardo s de alimentos "," Bueno, yo tenía que perder algo de peso de todos modos ". *'A Friendly Game': Como en "Funny Pants" pero las manos son de arena y no hace una cara de enojado cuando la alarma de Bob Esponja empezó a sonar. *En una historieta de Nick Maganize llamada "House Of Squidward" había un interruptor en el patio que hace cobrar vida a la casa de calamardo. La casa le crecen brazos y piernas. La casa es llevada a descansar cuando Bob Esponja, Patricio y Calamardo inteligentemente disfrazan a la casa de Bob Esponja como una mujer. usando un micrófono y un altavoz controlado por Bob Esponja, que son capaces de engañar a la casa en volver a sentarse detrás de la pasarela, y luego accionar el cambio de mantener la casa de Calamardo de moverse. Curiosidades * Se han visto mas casas iguales. * Es considerada una casa elegante. * Es un Moai Galería en:122 Conch Street fr:Chez Carlo id:Rumah Squidward it:Via Conchiglia 122 pt-br:122 da Rua da Concha zh-tw:復活島人像屋 Category:Lugares Category:Recidencias